


My Girls

by douchecasters



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/douchecasters/pseuds/douchecasters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis just has a moment to appreciate how beautiful his girls are</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Girls

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little imagine for Rachel because she was having feels this day so

“Babe,” I whispered to her body as she lay silent on the bed.

“Rach,” I whispered again.

“Shut up, I’m sleeping,” she whispered back, not turning around to look at me.

I snickered and stood up on the king sized bed. I started jumping up and down and singing really loud hoping to wake her.

“GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT OF  _THE BED_  AND FALL INTO MY ARMS INSTEAD I DON’T I DON’T, DON’T KNOW WHAT IT IS BUT YOU GOT THAT ONE THING AND I NEED THAT ONE THING!”

“Lou! Shut up!” she giggled hitting my ankle with her hand outreached behind her still not turning around.

“Please look at me, love,” I said kneeling over her now.

She huffed out a sigh before slowly turning her body towards me and looking at me through squinted eyes.

“Louis, it is six in the morning,” she groaned.

“Yes, it is, indeed, six in the morning,” I repeated.

“On a Saturday to be exact,” she clarified.

“I’m aware, darling,” I giggled pinching her cheek.

“So why the hell are you waking me up?”

“Because, silly, it is six in the morning on Saturday, June 8th.” I said in an a-matter-of-fact tone. Before she even had a chance to respond I continued.

“June 8th is the day we met.”

“I knew that,” she nodded, sitting up. I simple raised my eyebrows at her and she smiled.

“I did!”

“I know you did!” I said pressing a kiss to her lips. “But,” I said in between kisses, “did you know,” kiss, “June 8th,” kiss, “is also,” kiss, “the first time,” one more kiss, “that I laid my eyes on the most beautiful girl in the world?”

Her cheeks blushed bright red and I kissed each one of them because she was so damn cute when she blushed.

“You are so cute,” I commented.

“I know. You aren’t too shabby yourself,” she smiled.

“Well, I know that. I’m damn sexy. You’re lucky to have me,” I said with a smug grin. She giggled and that’s all I needed I life. All I ever want to do is make my girl smile.

“I am aren’t I,” she agreed.

“I’m lucky too, ya know,” I said setting myself up in a comfortable position next to her. I placed my arm around her waist between her back and the headboard. She placed her head on my chest and I kissed her hair. “You’re my girl,” I whispered.

“Will you sing?” she asked me and I smiled down at her. She loved it when I sang to her and I loved singing for her.

_I’ve got sunshine_

_On a cloudy day_

_When it’s cold outside,_

_I’ve got the month of May_

“I guess you say! What can make me feel this way?” I heard one of my favorite squeaky voices sing from the doorway. Rach and I both looked up and smiled at our almost four year old daughter, Avery. She had bright blue eyes and brown hair like both her parents. But she had freckles and that gorgeous smile just like her mother. She was beautiful. Both of them were.

“Hi sweetheart,” I smiled at her as she dashed to the bed. She took a lot of energy and time to get herself up onto the bed that was as tall as she was, but she eventually got up there and situated herself right between Rachel and me.

“Keep singing, daddy,” she cooed looking up at me with her bright eyes and warm smile. I chuckled before smiling at both my girls.

“Could you maybe help me with that, Avery?”

She nodded her head and waited for me to start us off.

_My girl_

“My girl,” she echoed.

_My girl_

“My girl”

_Talking about my girl_

“My girl!”

“What are you doing up?” Rachel laughed.

“Well, I heard daddy singing and I like when he sings,” she explained. I loved that about her. She didn’t see the complications in life. She just saw everything so simply.

“Yeah? Well, I like when daddy sings too,” Rachel said setting her eyes on me and I smiled at her.

“Mommy likes when you sing like I do, daddy,” Avery said turning to me.

“I heard.”

“I like when Uncle Harry sings more though,” Avery whispered to Rachel then turning back at me to make sure I didn’t hear.

“What was that, missy?” I asked her pulling her onto my lap and tickling her stomach.

“Nothing! Nothing!” she yelped out between her fits of laughter. She was throwing her arms around and kicking her legs trying to squirm out of my grasp but to no avail.

“I was kidding daddy! That’s why I’m a kid!” she shouted once I set her down and she could catch her breath. I laughed but Rachel just smiled and rolled her eyes.

“You get your sense of humor from your father,” she commented.

“You bet she does!” I said planting a kiss to her temple and then to Avery’s cheek. I love my girls so much.


End file.
